


Cupboard love

by pinksarchives



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, jennie being a smol baby, jensoo, jensoo in love, just jisoo being a sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksarchives/pseuds/pinksarchives
Summary: Jisoo, who’s used to getting everybody’s attention, was bored and tweeted about wanting a sugar mommy for the latest macbook pro. she was just kidding until someone replied to her. not knowing it was Jennie, a girl in their university she never paid attention to.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 205





	Cupboard love

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't checked this work.   
> if you see any grammatical and typographical error, just virtually kick me in the ass. ;)

**jis00twt:** _"looking for a sugar mommy in exchange for the latest macbook pro. dm if interested XD"_

Jisoo didn't even flinch nor felt any amount of shame when she hit the _Tweet_ button. Instead, she moved her lower body closer to the headboard and chuckled as if she's done something hilarious again that would cause her twitter notifications to explode. As a nineteen year old college student, Jisoo is known in their class because of her bright and funny personality. Almost everyone in the college of nursing knows her name and follows her on her social media accounts. 

If 10K followers in Twitter is not enough as a proof of how hilarious and famous she is, then maybe the crowd that circles her every break time just to listen to her funny jokes is something that denotes how much attention she's getting. And today is just a regular Friday night where Jisoo plans to stay up late because she has no classes tomorrow and since her timeline is quite, she thought of causing an uproar.

**roses_are_red:** " _you, adding XD like it's 2012 lmao"_

It's her best friend, Rosie, who commented first but a minute later, there were already 70 comments, 100 retweets and 218 likes. Jisoo keeps on laughing while reading everyone's comment on her tweet. However, some unknown username pops up in her private messages causing her to accidentally drop her phone right on her face.

She utters a painful _fuck_ as she rubs her now crimson forehead. She searches her iPhone 8 beside her and unlocks it.

**missidiom:** _"are you sure about it?"_

Jisoo knitted her eyebrows. When she clicks the user's profile, it's an account with 0 follower and 0 following. The profile was obviously created minutes ago. It doesn't have any information aside from the icon of someone's neck with a golden necklace.

It sends chills to Jisoo. She just tweeted it for fun however as she thought about it for another two minutes, she realized that she really wants the latest MacBook Pro. As the saying goes curiosity kills the cat, Jisoo found herself typing the words _"oh yes. do you want to be my sugar mommy? :D" ._

If Rosie is with her, she has probably called Jisoo crazy or receives an unending yell from the other. But since she's alone and bored to death, she can't stop smiling.

**missidiom:** _"yes. meet me at XXXX-XXX hotel tomorrow at 6:00 PM."_

What? That's it? Isn't this user too straight forward? Jisoo thought. 

**jis00twt:** _"hey. don't you want to see a nude of me first or something?"_

**missidiom:** _"save your nude to yourself. i want to see you."_

Even the user didn't say much Jisoo felt like the other party must have laugh with her query. Maybe it's someone used to this that a nude is not worthy anymore. Jisoo thought about this user more but she can't point out anything that would make her back out. If the person wants to do anything with Jisoo, Jisoo would just run. She used to be in track and field and she's confident on how fast she could run. Or maybe there's something about this user that fires Jisoo's curiosity. 

**jis00twt:** _"how will i know that you're really doing this and not picking on me?"_

**missidiom:** _"well, you can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs."_

Jisoo's face is now full of bewilderment. Why is this about eggs now? Ah. Jisoo notices the username of the other and it says idioms. The reply must be an idiom. So she opened Naver search and types the phrase. And after reading what it means, Jisoo couldn't helped but feel extremely thrilled.

_There's always a cost to doing something_. She utters the phrase twice inside her head as a cocky smile flashes on her angelic face.

Some people would probably call her crazy for doing this but Jisoo has done more outrageous things in the past that meeting a stranger with an attractive neck is not even shocking for her. It's just a proof of her being gay and bored. When Jisoo reached the hotel, her jaw almost dropped. It's an expensive hotel. It's tall and it's exterior is lavish with black and gold theme. She feels like her head spins when she stands in front of the wall of the hotel which is so clear and gold that she can see her reflection. She studies herself and feels quite proud of her fashion sense that day. A black plain t-shirt and ripped jeans, simple but she looks cool somehow.

Even in Jisoo's dreams, she couldn't go in lavish establishment like this thus she has to stay outside for a short period of time to study how the other people go inside. Then she did what others did. A guard dressed in black coat bowed to her as he opens the glass door for Jisoo and she just bows and replies an awkward thanks.

After ten minutes or so, Jisoo has been brought to the penthouse of the hotel while a courteous receptionist guides her with a practiced smile. 

_"We are here, madamme."_ The receptionist bows again and turns her back to Jisoo. Jisoo wants to call the receptionist again but she's so shy because she never expected that someone would call her madamme even in her wildest dreams.

Jisoo sighs nervously as she faces the golden door of the room 0316. She puts the gold card inside of the black thing that seems to be the door knob. Being rich means using extraordinarily-shape objects huh. When she inserted the golden card, it beeps then the door opens.

The girl was obviously waiting for her arrival as if she's prepared the entire day just to meet Jisoo. Jisoo awkwardly studies the surrounding with lavish decorations of again black and gold before settling her gaze to the girl seating cross legs in the middle of the room. Jisoo was a bit surprised that the other is wearing a mask with a very beautiful black design. It has black laces on the eye part of the mask and the rest is just a plain golden mask. The figure in front of her is just a small girl that Jisoo figures out instantly that this person has the same age as her.

_I think I can get out of this room alive._ Jisoo screams internally and expertly hides the golden card inside her pocket. 

The other might've read Jisoo's thoughts and said, _"Don't worry. I won't go on a wild goose chase."_

Idiom again. Jisoo let out an exasperated expression and the other girl let out a soft chuckle. What the heck? She's rich with a good body figure and laugh like an angel? I might've hit the jackpot.

_"You speak like an old character from Joseon dynasty. I can only understand Korean and a little bit of gay lingo."_ She said sarcastically. The other was obviously hopeless and just shrugs her shoulder before standing up.

She's quite taller than Jisoo too. Jisoo's intestines are in chaos when the thought crosses her mind. That's the perfect height to kiss someone. But she tries to act innocently.

_"It means I won't do something harmful to you... Unless, doing you is harmful for you."_ She said those words languidly using her small voice and that was enough for Jisoo's knees to feel weak. But hey, she used to be in the track and field so she was able to support herself.

Jisoo awkwardly coughs twice before asking, _"Uhm. What are we supposed to do? Actually I only tweeted that half joking. I don't intend to.. to.."_

_"Why half only? So, the other half means you really wanted this?"_ There's an unintentional authority in her voice.

_"..."_

The girl started walking and Jisoo's eyes bulge when she saw the small figure walks towards the bed. 

_"Come over here."_

Jisoo bits her lower lip and brought herself in front of the girl. Before she could even protest or celebrate, the other girl turns on the wide flat screen TV and shifts to various shows before settling into an old Disney film. 

_"Beauty and the beast?"_ Jisoo doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. Are they really watching this animated film?

_"Uh. Yes. Don't you want to watch it? What do you want to watch?"_

Hearing her sincere question, Jisoo couldn't help but relax and smile.

_"No. This one's okay. I never watched this either. I always hear the plot but too lazy to watch this. It's okay."_ She cautiously sits right next to the girl with the golden mask.

_"Good. Let's watch this."_ Her voice was brighter than earlier. She settles herself on the edge of the bed. Not even moving as if she's scared to give Jisoo malicious intent or anything. 

While watching, the masked girl was also trying to converse with Jisoo. She's explain theories about the original story of the Beauty and the beast and Jisoo patiently listen to her. She has a very beautiful voice, and Jisoo tries to dig her brain if she's ever heard this voice before but couldn't trace it. 

The movie has been playing for 40 minutes and Jisoo almost fall asleep tho she's trying hard not to because she's here to work not to fall asleep. In her mind, Jisoo wonders if this is how sugar mommy should be? Is she really getting her own MacBook pro just by watching a Disney film with a masked woman? That's insanely simple.

But before she could even celebrate, the other speaks.

_"You'll get your prize next week. So meet me here again next Saturday, same time."_

Jisoo studies her eyes but she couldn't stare at Jisoo longer before redirecting her attention to the television. 

_"Okay. No problem."_ Jisoo replied with her smile as bright as the sun. The masked girl didn't moved as if stunned before coughing a few times.

_"But who are you? You seem to trust me when you invent me here in your fancy apartment."_ Jisoo asked.

_"Why would you think I wear a mask if I want to let the cat out of the bag?"_

_"A what? A cat? You have a cat?"_ Jisoo curiously turns around to search for a cat.

_"No I mean, why would I give you my secret? I won't let you know who I am. And don't try to search. I won't give you your MacBook pro."_ Hearing this, Jisoo settles. 

After the movie, the masked girl invited Jisoo into the dining room. She asks Jisoo to eat everything on the sumptuous table. Almost all the expensive foods are there on the table. Jisoo's eyes glitter instantly. This is really what sugar mommies in her imaginations treat their sugar babies and she can't help but exclaimed excitedly.

Jisoo is very happy while eating almost everything in the table while she's telling random stories to the masked girl. The girl wasn't even eating because she has a mask covering her entire face. She's just listening to Jisoo while her right hand supports her chin. When the clock strikes 9:00, the masked girl asked someone to bring Jisoo home. And Jisoo just declined the offer and took a public bus instead.

_"YOU WHAT???!"_ Rosie almost lost numerous hair strands as she pulled her own blonde hair helplessly. Jisoo just continued eating her strawberry yogurt while the other was obviously going insane after hearing what Jisoo did last Saturday.

_"Chill. I told you she didn't do anything harmful to me. We just watched a movie. She's the same age as me I guess. And I ate a lot of delicious cuisines. The only weird thing about her is that she speaks idioms."_ She defended herself. 

Thank God it's just the two of them in the bench or else someone might think Jisoo is crazy. Before Rosie could even nag again, her phone alarms alerting them that their second subject is about to start. They proceed to the laboratory because it's biology class and when they entered the room, everyone's attention is given to Jisoo who started making stories about hilarious frogs from her brother's farm. 

The students even their professor is laughing at her stories. After a while, they performs a laboratory activity and the crowd dispersed like bubbles. Everyone's into their group's table and Jisoo accidentally dropped a glass of chemical. The crowd instantly went to her asking if she's okay but she ignores almost everyone and focuses on the girl who receives half of the chemical. Thankfully it's just some chemical safe enough and the girl wasn't harmed only her plain white uniform was dirtied. 

_"I'm sorry."_ Jisoo said but the crowd was too noisy that she thinks the girl didn't even heard it.

The girl just stares at her for awhile before bowing her head and gets out of the room. 

_"Who is she?"_ Jisoo asks Rosie without even sparing a glance to her. 

_"Oh. I think she's Jen? Jennie? She's our classmate since senior high. She's very shy and doesn't really interact with anyone aside from her friend Lisa?"_ This surprises Jisoo.

_"She's our classmate since senior high?? How come I never see her before?"_

_"You have everyone's attention. There are always a lot of people circling around you. How can you pay attention to her?"_ Rosie snorted.

_"Then why does I don't see anyone interacts with her?"_ This time, only two of them were left on their working table. 

_"I think it's because of her peculiar aura? Have you seen her face? She wears big and thick ass eye glasses and has braces."_

_"And so? She seems cute."_

_"Ugh. You really like peculiar things, aren't you? But yeah. She's cute but she's shy."_

BEFORE the clock reaches 6:00 PM on a Saturday, Jisoo's already there in front of the golden door that used to scare her. But now, she's feeling excited and thrilled. When she inserted the golden card, the door automatically unlocks and reveals a small and familiar figure. She's still wearing a golden mask tho the black lace's design is now different. Jisoo's a bit disappointed that she's still wearing a mask but she didn't say anything and proceed inside. 

_"We are watching Beauty and the Beast live action?"_ Jisoo asks, her voice is a little bit higher than usual. Why are they even watching the same movie with different adaptations?

The masked girl didn't response. 

_"You really like this movie huh."_ Jisoo concludes as she sits next to the masked girl on the edge of the wide bed.

_"Mm."_ She nods. _"Because it's really a good depiction of life. The bottom of the lamp is always dark."_

_"What does it means?"_ Jisoo's reaction was hopeless _._

_"It's a famous Korean idiom that means it’s often difficult to see what is right in front of you."_ The words somehow hits Jisoo but she couldn't point where. 

The masked girl tells Jisoo about more idioms and she found herself enjoying it. The masked girl has a very calming voice that soothes Jisoo. After awhile, the same scenario flashed her eyes, a wide dining table with a different set of international cuisines. She sits on the fancy dining chair and eats as if she's been starving the whole day. She suddenly remembers Rosie asking her to bring out food after and Jisoo almost chokes.

_"Are you okay?"_ The masked girl asks, worried even.

Jisoo's choking and couldn't give the other any coherent response other than a thumbs up. 

After an hour of talking, Jisoo went home. But she's still happy because the masked girl invited her again next week. 

THURSDAY means Jisoo would be eating her lunch without Rosie. Every Thursday, the two wouldn't have time to hang out because their electives aren't the same. Even tho Jisoo is literally friends with everyone, without Rosie, she still feels alone. That day is no different. And the university has an activity on going that's why Jisoo is not surprised that the cafeteria is almost empty and it's almost 3:00 PM and no one takes their lunch normally past 1:00 PM.

She ordered a simple _Bulgogi_ for lunch. She wandered around while holding the trey in her hands. After some time, she saw a familiar small figure not far from where she is and since she's the class clown and known as social butterfly, she started to march towards the table with only one girl sitting quietly. 

_"May I sit here?"_ Jisoo flashes her famous bright smile to the other who was obviously stunned for a moment. 

The girl blinked twice, her mouth was still in an O, she turns to her left and right before confirming that it was her that Jisoo is talking to.

She closes her mouth then nods.

_"Hi! My name is Jisoo. I am sorry again for spilling chemical on you last time."_ Jisoo apologized. 

_"It's okay."_ This is the first time that Jisoo hears her speak and her voice really suits her quiet facade. It's small, soothing, and _familiar?_

_"Why are you eating alone? "_ It's after asking the question that she realizes that it was a bit offensive so she gave Jennie a small smile.

_"My friend Lisa has a fever and couldn't make it today. And others think I am a closed book so I don't get along with them."_ She cutely giggled. As if she's really used to being alone that it doesn't really bother her.

_"So, you don't have any friend aside from Lisa?"_ Jisoo queries as she started eating her _bulgogi_.

_"Mm."_

_"Then I am now your friend then."_

Jennie's eyes were full of shock. But when she sees Jisoo's genuine and warm smile, her lips slowly curve into a beautiful smile that stays in Jisoo's mind.

It feels like that Jennie's smile was tattooed in Jisoo's mind that whenever she found herself alone or doing nothing, she remembers it and smile like a mad duck herself. Rosie notices this and asks her why.

_"Nothing."_ She answers while smiling sheepishly. Rosie feels helpless. Her friend really turns into a clown.

_"You seem like you're in love."_

The smile on Jisoo's face fades. 

_"What nonsense are you saying?"_

_"Aigo. Don't spin the conversation around. You must probably in love with your sugar mommy."_ Rosie snorts adding emphasis to the last words that left her lips.

When Jisoo heard those words, her whole body freezes. As if the thought of the masked girl is enough to bring shivers to her, a good kind of shiver tho. After spending four consecutive Saturdays together, Jisoo would admit that she enjoys being with the masked girl. She talks a lot and full of wit. 

She's very caring to Jisoo. She spoils her like there's no tomorrow, and everything. But her face changes expression when she saw a girl walking at the hallway. It's Jennie. 

In two weeks, Jisoo learns a couple of things about Jennie. She's really shy but she converse with Jisoo a lot when she tries to explain something. When Rosie's not around, they try to watch random silly Youtube videos. Jennie always laugh whenever Jisoo spills a joke. Her beautiful face would blush madly whenever she's laughing. And her laugh would echo in Jisoo's head nonstop the night after they hang out.

_"You're going to class?"_ Jisoo asks Jennie when the other was near to where she and Rosie were standing.

Jennie gazes at Rosie first, like afraid that the other would hear her voice, before nodding.

_"I need to buy new syringe. Do you have some free time later?"_

_"Oh. Yes!"_ Jennie smiles widely.

_"Good! See you later after class then."_ Jisoo smiles back. When Jennie left their vision, Jisoo receives a pinch in her stomach from the woman standing next to her.

_"Hey! That hurts!"_

_"Ahhh. I get it. You are not in love with your sugar mommy. You are in love with her."_ Rosie gives her a knowing smile.

It is as if a cat got Jisoo's tongue. She was lost for words. Maybe because Rosie hits somewhere so accurate that Jisoo ponders about it for the entire day.

After their last subject, Jisoo and Jennie went to the nearest store that sells medical supplies. After that, she invites her for going around the place. They ate streetfoods and window shop.

_"This would look good on you."_ Jisoo remarks when she finds a yellow tube dress inside the shop. 

_"Oh god no! I'm not pretty as you."_ That compliment didn't go unnoticed and Jisoo can't help but flash a wide smile.

Jennie blushes when she realizes the words that came out from her lips.

_"So you think I'm pretty?"_ Jisoo asks jokingly but the other just used her hands to cover her blushing face.

Jisoo found it both funny and endearing. The way Jennie blushes, laughs, smiles, walks, talks, everything she does is remarkable for Jisoo. Even with her unusual big eyeglasses and cute braces, she's very pretty. Her face is as soft as cotton, her skin as white as snow.

_"Don't worry. I think you're pretty too."_

The way Jennie's shoulders moved upwards proved that she was stunned. Jisoo spills another joke to make Jennie comfortable because she's no longer sure if the other could still breath behind her hands.

After scrolling throughout the marketplace, the two bid each other good bye.

It's Friday evening but Jisoo is having a _headache_. She's not even in the mood to make hilarious tweets nor post silly Tiktok vids. She is just lying on her bed while her legs are hung on the headboard like a body of a mannequin, unmoving. 

How did everything end up like this? She feels like she's trapped between two walls. Both good for her but she couldn't decide. Or better, _does she needs to decide?_

Is it really possible to fall for two different people?

Jisoo couldn't deny it to herself anymore, after spending some days with the masked girl, Jisoo knows that she feels affection towards her. Without knowing how she looks or what's her name, there's a feeling of comfort that Jisoo couldn't fathom. But she likes it. She likes it whenever the masked girl tells her random stories, spits out random idioms, and whenever she takes care of Jisoo.

And when Jisoo thinks of Jennie, she's also at ease. As if Jennie is someone that could calm her. Jisoo was brought back to the reality when she heard her phone alerts.

**missidiom:** _"see you tomorrow. :)"_

After reading the message, Jisoo's heart pounded insanely fast. But before even finishing a reply, she fall asleep.

WHEN she inserted the golden card, Jisoo expects that the small figure of a girl wearing a mask would welcome her. However, there's no one inside the room. She went inside on her own and the door automatically locks.

She takes a few steps before she reached the dining, there's no one inside. Maybe because it's still 5:30 PM, she's too early to meet the masked girl. However before she could even go back, a voice came behind her.

_"Looking for me?"_ It's the same soft and playful voice. Jisoo lets out a breath of relief. However, when she turns her back, Jisoo hitches. The masked girl was only wearing a pink silk robe, like she just got out from the shower. But of course, she's still wearing her golden mask.

_"Oh. I am sorry if I came too early."_ She apologizes as she tries not to look at the other.

_"No. It's okay. It's me who should apologize for you because you saw me unprepared."_

_"No no. It's definitely okay! You don't have to be prepared. You are already perfect."_

It's not a hyperbole to say that Jisoo's eyes almost fall out of her body. Her carelessness made her spit those words without thinking. The masked girl was obviously surprised but her shoulders relax after a bit.

_"How can you think I am perfect. You haven't seen my face."_ There's sadness in her voice.

_"Why do I need to see yourself first before I can even say you're perfect? Maybe it's been a short time but I know you are a good person. You are perfect on your own ways."_ Jisoo tries to make her voice solid tho her face is obviously painted in crimson red.

The girl was stunned. However, when she steps back, her robe catches the pointed design of the expensive dining chair and it tears her robe, exposing her legs. She let's out a scream and Jisoo panics.

_"Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?"_ She panics too much that she ended up kneeling right in front of masked girl's exposed legs, her hands are about to touch the soft and white exposed legs when she realizes what she's doing and her motion comes to a halt.

_"I am okay. Thank you."_ But Jisoo already saw a small wound on her leg, and it's started bleeding.

_"No you are not. Do you have a medicine kit or something?"_ The masked girl gave in and handed Jisoo a medicine kit she got from the dining table. 

They went to the room and sat down on the edge of the wide bed. Jisoo applies a small amount of cream to the wound and wrapped a band aid around it. Thank goodness, it's not that deep.

_"Thank you, Jisoo."_ Hearing the masked girl say her name caused Jisoo's shoulderS to tensed up.

When she looks up, a golden mask was a breath near her. The masked girl was surprised and moves away from Jisoo's face however, as she moves, her golden mask fell off her face revealing a familiar face carved inside her mind.

_"Jen-Jennie?!"_

The figure in front of her tries to cover her face again however, Jisoo's hand was faster. She grips Jennie's arm before she could cover her face again.

_"You are.. You are the masked girl??"_ This shocks Jisoo however there's an overflowing happiness in her heart that other feelings were washed away.

The masked ... Jennie bows her head.

_"I am so sorry for not being honest with you. I am so sorry for hiding. I am so sorry if I tried to be your sugar mommy. I am so sorry if I invite you here-"_

_"Shh. Shhh."_ She places her index finger on Jennie's soft lips. _"Stop saying sorry. It's fine, it's fine. It was me who tweeted that. I was so careless but I am still thankful that it brought me to you."_

_"Huh?"_ Jennie gives Jisoo a questioning look. Jisoo lets out a sigh and laugh. Tears were forming in her eyes.

_"God. I am so thankful that it's you."_ Jisoo loses her self control and brought Jennie into a tight embrace. 

Although surprised, Jennie embraced Jisoo back.

_"I am sorry if I didn't tell you who I am.. I was just really scared that you won't dare to go if you know it's me."_

_"Do you even know how impeccable you are? Jennie, you are amazing, stunning, intelligent, kind, thoughtful. Ugh. You are the most amazing girl I ever met."_

When their eyes met, a sudden wave of electricity runs inside their body. As if two magnets with opposite poles, their bodies stick on each other, lips no longer knows any distance.

The kiss started slow and sweet, as if they’re both exploring each other but after awhile they started devouring each other’s mouth like they’ve been longing to do it themselves.

Jisoo playfully bites Jennie’s lower lip that elicits a beautiful sound from the other. It was so beautiful that Jisoo couldn’t help but laugh. While their lips are busy savoring each other, their hands started to travel. Jennie’s robe was already hanging, revealing her beautiful collarbones that invites Jisoo.

Jisoo gives in to the invitation and started worshipping Jennie’s beautiful collarbones using her wet lips.

The two kissed until they ran out of breath and when they paused, they both stare at each other for awhile before laughing loudly.

Their shoulders are moving nonstop as they both laugh, happy tears coming thru their eyes.

_ “You should never tweet something silly like that again.”  _ Jennie cutely giggles.

_ “I know. I was just bored that night.” _ Jisoo defends herself.

_ “Do you still want your MacBook pro? It’s inside the cabinet.” _

_ “No thanks. I only want you.”  _ Jisoo answers surely and envelopes Jennie’s small figure into another tight embrace.

They spend the night together talking about anything under the sun. Jisoo learns that Jennie got a crush on her since they’re senior high school but too afraid to talk to her. Thus, she, who is used to getting everybody’s attention,  _ would only pay attention to the woman lying next to her for the rest of their lives. _

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo. Thank you for reading this one shot <3 hihi it’s just a random plot i came up with last night while i was charging my phone lol.
> 
> comments/suggestions/questions are highly appreciated.  
> sorry in advance for the typos/gramatical errors cause i haven't reread this entire work. i just wrote it then pressed the publish button lol. 
> 
> will revise it soon if I have time. scream @ me about jensoo on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/pinksarchives)
> 
> stay safe everyone!!
> 
> xoxo,  
> lai


End file.
